warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ruby
Alive In this article it says ruby is still alive, but is socks alive also? --Aurorablaze 12:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) If she was still alive, why didn't she and socks ever come to the forest? did they think bloodclan ruled it all? and also, does she and socks travel together? or is she alone? [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] I think one of the erins said that Ruby was hit by a monster and Socks found a new housefolk.Maybe you can add that to the article? Emeraldfeather55 (talk) 12:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC)Emeraldfeather55 12:08, Febuary 24, 2017 :You need to bring proof of that. Otherwise, it's nothing but a theory, and we do not add those here. Pixel for Loner? Ruby isn't a kit anymore; at the end of The Rise of Scourge she was a loner that came to BloodClan with Socks and then departed. Shouldn't there be a pixel for her loner status? --CandyCaneWolf 00:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Project:Charart will get to it eventually; please don't address picture concerns on talk pages, these are meant for improvements on the article itself. (Sorry if this sounds harsh, I don't mean to be, only trying to explain) [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 02:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Gray? Where does it say she is gray? Just checking!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture Don't change the kit picture. You have'' no idea'' how insulting that is to the person who made it - me! It's like saying "Hi, your picture's ugly, so I made a new version of it." That does not help my already-low self-esteem. Sparrowsong 02:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Sparrowsong, it's been taken care of[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 02:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Nightfall. Sparrowsong 05:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Eye color Where does it say that Ruby has blue eyes? Sparrowsong 05:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't, but she has lighter colored eyes than Scourge does in Rise of Scourge, so it's the best guess. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 02:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Color mishap..? I have a concern. I always pictured Ruby as a tawny cat, but when I saw this page it said she was gray. Since it's manga, it's hard to tell what color cats are. So what I'm saying is it doesn't make sense to have a charart, and for all we know, Ruby could be brown and Brick could be gray. Anything goes in manga. o.0 Echofall Fate is in your paws 21:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) in the erin hunter chat section, it says that erin hunter confirmed that ruby is a kittypet again and is alive and well. so shouldn't she have a kittypet picture? 21:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) in the erin hunter chat section, it says that erin hunter confirmed that ruby is a kittypet again and is alive and well. so shouldn't she have a kittypet picture? 21:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) in the erin hunter chat section, it says that erin hunter confirmed that ruby is a kittypet again and is alive and well. so shouldn't she have a kittypet picture? kittypet? in the erin hunter chat section, it says that erin hunter confirmed that ruby is a kittypet again and is alive and well. so shouldn't she have a kittypet picture? kittypet? yes she shoud. She already has a kittypet picture. 14:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, do not change the charcat picture. That is only for members of PCA to do. 20:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If you can find a citation for the chat, I will gladly change the image. But it needs to be confirmed. 23:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Kill Ruby now!! I hate Ruby. It's her fault scourge died. Not firestar, not thistleclaw, not sunstar, not pinestar, not socks, not tigerstar. RUBY MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave all casual conversations to the off-wiki forums. This talk page is only for discussing how to improve the page. Oh, and please sign when leaving any messages xP-- 01:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) YES SHE MUST AND SOCK SHOULD TOO Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Like said above. Take this to the forums. ☺ⒶⓂⒷⒺⓇⓈⒽⒾⓃⒺHope comes FLYING OREOS 14:57 Fri Oct 11 'Paw It says great great half-nieces, dovePAW and ivyPAW. They're warriors. I'm gonna try and fix it, but if i mess up, one of you needs to fix it. Haha! -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 02:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mess up! That's a first. -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 02:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It was like that because Dovewing and Ivypool only just got their warrior names. Someone would have caught it eventually. XD 02:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Kittypet If Erin Hunter confirms that Ruby is a kittypet currently, why does it say she is currently a loner?Tigerscourgeshipping (talk) 16:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Where does it say that she's a kittypet currently? Is that mentioned in the Erin Hunter Chat and we just didn't catch it? Regardless, we have the last rank that we know of listed in the charcat, so if there's something we missed, mind telling us where the cites are? Kin Don't Squirrelflight and Lionblaze's kits need to be listed? (Sparkpaw, Alderpaw, Two kits, Hollytuft, Fernsong, Sorrelstripe) They're on the tree, but not listed under "Members". Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:29, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 Eyes? Sorry if this has already been brought up and dealt with, but shouldn't her charart(s) have amber eyes? --'''Shrikestep! 18:20, March 13, 2017 (UTC) We've been dealing with other more important matters first rather than fixing eye colors 18:23, 3/13/2017